The Broken One
by kaitlynthevampqueen
Summary: I wandered around searching for the soul that would bring me back to life. But no this was not possible by now I was long gone and for Kate this meant the loss of her sister and the remainder of her family. That was until I met Him. Hi, I'm Fionna Kittenson. And this is my story.
1. New School, New Crush?

I wandered around searching for the soul that would bring me back to life. But no this was not possible by now I was long gone and for Kate this meant the loss of her sister and the remainder of her family. That was until I met Him. Hi, I'm Fionna Kittenson. And this is my story.

It was the beginning of the school year at AAA High School. It started out like any old year except for the fact that I was the new girl and a freshie. I joined the cross country team and the Martial Arts club and for a while my life was good. No my life was great. And then it all came crashing down. That's where this story of my life will start, a little bit before then but you will see how He changed my life.

**(Note: From here until the end of the story this will be in Fionna's point of view and it is a flashback of her life and how she met this mysterious person. No I am not gonna tell who! Ya little bastards! Carry on… My Wayward Son! Sorry couldn't help myself[Long Live Supernatural] All characters are human)**

Kate: "FIOOONNNAAAAA! Come on you are going to be late for school. It is our first day and a new school. Don't want to make a bad impression!"

Meanwhile I was dreaming about this new school and all the people there. How this would be a new change for me. Seeing new people, going on new….

Kate: "FIOOONNNNNNAAAAAAA!"

…. Adventures. I wonder what the town is like. Me and my sister Kate haven't done anything except unpack. Hell, we haven't even been outside the house. This place is…..

Kate: "FIIIOOOOOONNNNNNAAAAA!" …no response… "Fine but you're going to miss my bacon pancakes."

….huge. I think I heard a distant "bacon pancakes" being said by the talking sword that I was trying to find in the cotton candy mountains. MMMM…. I feel like I can even smell them…. Wait that was Kate's voice and those ARE bacon pancakes!

Me: "Coming!"

In doing this I fell out of my bed and hit the ground with a THUMP! Luckily I bounced right up due to training for cross country tryouts today, sprinted to get my clothes, ran into the bathroom (with the exception of running into the wall first), took a quick 5 minute shower, got dressed in my blue shorts that ran quarter thigh and my light blue top with swords printed along the neckline and wings printed on the back, and then sprinted downstairs just in time to wolf down breakfast, brush my hair, and grab my green backpack and black sports bag before running out to get in the car with Kate who had everything ready since she's done this whole 'high school' thing four times before and who was also already sitting in the car waiting for me. It's not my fault that Kate's family found and their daughter happened to be 3 years older than me. Other than that I love Kate her family took me in when mine didn't want me much less to leave me stranded in the woods after I was born.

Anyways enough of my parental problems. What I was really worried about was how this new school would turn out. I mean I had left my old school with Kate this summer because our mom and dad had become sick and passed away therefore we had moved out to start a new life. I had no idea what this would turn out to be like and in some ways I didn't want to know.

We had just pulled into the school parking lot. And may I be the first to say… this place was HUGE! It looked like a castle with big wooden double doors in the front of the school and huge towers hugging the sides of the building they incased. In another recent discovery I had just noticed Kate's outfit today. She was wearing a white dress with tannish stripes. (I don't know. Do I look like an expert in colors?) She looked absolutely stunning. She always was the prettier one in this relationship I like to call family.

We walked into the school (I still think it was a former castle) and from the start I was mesmerized the school looked so much bigger on the inside and trust me it looked pretty big on the outside as well. But then something caught my eye. Leaning against a locker talking to a girl with blonde hair and purple highlights was Him. Just the way he talked and the way his eyes sparkled he sent me into a trance. What is wrong with me? I don't even know him. I mean I literally just walked into the building. And yet I feel like I may have feelings for this guy. After I thought this new news couldn't get any worse he started walking towards me.

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. First piece but don't worry I'm tough I can take it. Should I continue with this story? Or scrap it? You're choice. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. BTW I'm still not revealing the mystery man but be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update tomorrow so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	2. The Mistake I Wished Never Happened

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Adventure Time. Yet the plot in this story is mine. Keep on reading! Enjoy! **

Leaning against a locker talking to a girl with blonde hair and purple highlights was Him. Just the way he talked and the way his eyes sparkled he sent me into a trance. What is wrong with me? I don't even know him. I mean I literally just walked into the building. And yet I feel like I may have feelings for this guy. After I thought this new news couldn't get any worse he started walking towards me.

I think he was about 6'0 but with me being so short at 5'5" pretty much everyone is tall. He had strawberry blond hair and wore a LOT of pink. I mean no offence but this dude needs some more colors in his choice of outfits. I can handle pink it's just that his ENTIRE outfit was pink. Other than that could I just say… DAMN he was fine. Little did I know he was already standing in front of me and had just finished asking me a question.

Me: "Hmmmm…"

Strawberry Blond Boy: "I said my name is Bubba but most people call me Gumball. What's your name?"

Me: "I'm Fionna."

Gumball. That's a strange nickname I wonder if he is called this due to all the pink he wears.

Gumball: "So are you new here? I mean I've never seen you on campus before."

Me: "Yeah. Today's my first day. So what grade are you in?"

Gumball: "I'm a sophomore… and by the looks of it I'm guessing you are a freshman."

Me: "You guessed right."

Right then the bell decided to ring. Damn it! I wanted to talk to this guy more. He seemed pretty chill.

Gumball: "I hope to see you later Fionna."

Me: "Yeah maybe we could meet up later and hang."

My voice quivered. Damn. You were so close. At that moment I forgot I had shoved my bunny ear headband into my bag this morning and proceeded to put them on before I ran to my new locker, shoved all my books into it, and took off down the hall to my first class of the day.

Great. Turns out I have Math first. Don't get me wrong I love math and I'm really good at it but the beginning of the day drifts me back into the peaceful dreams of my slumber.

I walked into the classroom and stood frozen. Turns out there are only 3 other girls in my class and then 21 guys. None really stood out but there was one person that had fire red and orange hair and when I looked at him he immediately blushed a deep crimson. When I saw this my face also turned red until a girl with raven hair, a ripped up red t-shirt, extremely short shorts, biker gloves, and knee high heeled boots shoved me aside into the doorframe and walked into the room to take her seat at the back of the class.

I sat at the front of the class and immediately regretted it for my eyes drooped every so often due to a teacher that only lectured us about school policies and our year's curriculum. Soon enough the bell that let us out of our first period classes rung and everyone scrambled into the hall to get to their next class.

The rest of the day could not have gone by slower. Finally though the last bell of the day released us from school and I walked to my locker to grab my sports bag to get changed for tryouts.

I MADE THE TEAM! A lot of girls tried out and I was one of the 20 that made it. I'm so happy. And it turns out that my day go better as I saw Gumball walking down the hall after my tryouts. I ran up to him.

Me: "Hey Gumball!"

Gumball: "Oh hello Fionna! What a pleasure to see you here!" I blushed at the comment.

Me: "So why did you stay after school today?"

Gumball: "Oh I had a science club meeting and the student council meeting before that."

Me: "I didn't know you liked science."

Gumball: "How could you? We only met just this morning. And yes I love science more than anything."

We now were sitting outside the entrance to the school on a bench nearby when I heard a car horn beep.

Me: "Oh that's my sister Kate she's here to pick me up but I hope I get to see you again soon."

Gumball: "Oh, yes that would be quite lovely." Then I did the unexpected. I kissed him on the cheek and ran to Kate's car.

I look back to see his eyes wide and him frozen on the bench.

Kate: "Who was that? Is that your boyfriend?"

Me: "No he's just a friend."

Kate: "Then why did you kiss him?"

Me: "I don't know. I don't know."

And that was the truth I don't know why I kissed him. But at the same time I do. The thought scares me to think about. I don't know what to do for I may like a guy I just met. And the truth was….

_I'm scared as Hell. _

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. First piece but don't worry I'm tough I can take it. Should I continue with this story? Or scrap it? You're choice. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update tomorrow so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	3. Faces and Experiences

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Adventure Time or the characters. Only the plot in this story is mine. Keep on Reading. Enjoy!**

And that was the truth I don't know why I kissed him. But at the same time I do. The thought scares me to think about. I don't know what to do for I may like a guy I just met. And the truth was….

_I'm scared as Hell. _

It is now the second day of school and can I say… I'm scared to death to face Gumball today I mean what if he catches on that I like him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Life is full of what if's today. And if he does feel the same way then what do I do? I've never truly been in a relationship. Unless those kindergarten relationships when you were little. No, then I have never been in a relationship.

Well looks like the time to face him is now because he is now walking up to me. Uh-oh! He is smiling. I wonder if he thinks something is going on or if he told anyone. Or maybe he started rumors about what happened. No he doesn't seem like that type of guy. Is he?

Gumball: "Hello Fionna. How are you today?"

Me: "I'm ok." I say in a suspicious tone.

Gumball: "That's good. Well I should be getting to class but I will see you around later ok?"

Me: "Yeah. See you later."

Hmmm…. Maybe he forgot what had happened. Hopefully. Thankfully. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for the first couple of classes. Off to another day of torture in Math.

**~Time Lapse~**

I grabbed a tray from the stack in the line to get lunch. Mmmmm…. Looks like slop, slop, and more slop. Oh, wait I think I see grilled cheese a little bit up the line.

I head my way up the line but right when I get to the grilled cheese someone takes the last one.

Me: "Hey I was gonna take that."

Stranger: "Oh really. Well guess what I don't care!"

He is now looking at me straight in the eye and I can now tell that he is pretty attractive under those shaggy bangs of his. He looks around 6'3", has raven hair that covers his eyes but swoops enough so it looks a little messy, and when I looked closely enough I could see he had deep crimson eyes. He wore a red and black plaid shirt with dark jeans and red converse. I stood speechless with my mouth open.

Stranger: "That's what I thought."

Me: "I was going to say something but I just forgot." Wow I so could have done better than that.

Stranger: "Oh really. I mean I get it. Being as hot as I am I'm used to girls being speechless around me."

Me: "You are a self-centered egotistical ass."

Stranger: "You're feisty. I like feisty. My name's Marshall Lee. And what's yours Bunny?" He said while he flicked one of my ears.

Me: "And why should I tell you?" I picked up a PB and J sandwich and a bag of chips, then set them on my tray and went to the cash register to pay for my food.

Marshall Lee: "Fine. Fine. Then I will two choices for me to call you by. Bunny or Blondie? Your choice. See I'm not an ass I'm letting you decide."

I tapped my foot pretending to think. Then I just decided to tell him my name. We both paid for our food and started to walk to the tables in the cafeteria.

Marshall Lee: "So will I see you around?"

Me: "Maybe." I shrugged then I heard Gumball calling my name. Marshall groaned. And I walked oven to Gumball after I threw a "see you later" over my shoulder to Marshall.

Gumball: "Greetings Fionna. May I ask, why we you talking with Marshall Lee?" He said Marshall's name with a tone of disgust.

Me: "Oh I just met him we were just introducing ourselves."

Gumball: "Oh ok."

The rest of lunch was pretty boring. Nothing special. The rest of the day droned on and then I headed on to practice after school. Luckily Gumball didn't make a big deal today about that kiss. I think he may have just forgotten. Practice wasn't anything special. I did get to talk to Gumball afterwards though until Kate came to pick me up. Turns out she has met someone at school ALREADY and they are going out on a date tonight. I think she said his name was Mono but I'm not really sure. It looks like it's going to be just me playing video games tonight but other than that I think I'm going to like this school and I know Kate already does.

**~Time Lapse~**

It has been 2 months since I started going to school at AAA high school. I have become really close friends with Gumball and Marshall since the beginning of the school year and Kate and Mono's relationship has grown as well. My cousins Finn and Jake have started going to school here as well it seems as though their parents died in a car accident so for the time being they are bunking with me and Kate. Finn is a sophomore and Jake is a senior and today just so happens to be the day of my LAST RACE OF THE SEASON. I have been running well all season and my coach asked me to stay around next year. Next Friday the school is also throwing a party for the end of the Fall Sports Season. It is being thrown by Lucifer SpocPrint or LSP as we like to call him. According to Marshall he throws rad parties. It's now lunch time and I am heading over to go sit down with Gumball and his friends at the table.

Gumball: "Hey Fionna!"

Me: "Hi Gumball!"

Gumball: "So you know that there is the End to the Fall Sports Season party and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Me: "Really? Um…. Sure! I'd love to go!"

Gumball: "Great I will pick you up at 8."

AHHHHHHHHH! Gumball just asked me out! I can't believe this! I've been waiting for this since the beginning of the school year. This has been turning out to be the best year ever so far. I have great friends, an awesome family with me, and I just got asked out by the guy I like. My life is perfect.

_At this point I don't think anything could go wrong. _

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. First piece but don't worry I'm tough I can take it. Should I continue with this story? Or scrap it? You're choice. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update tomorrow so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	4. THings Said and Words Spoken

**Disclaimer: **

**I do NOT own Adventure Time. Only the plot in this story is mine. Keep on Reading! Enjoy!**

AHHHHHHHHH! Gumball just asked me out! I can't believe this! I've been waiting for this since the beginning of the school year. This has been turning out to be the best year ever so far. I have great friends, an awesome family with me, and I just got asked out by the guy I like. My life is perfect.

_At this point I don't think anything could go wrong. _

It was now the Friday before the big party and I could tell I was excited. Me and Gumball have hung out every day since and I am pretty sure he likes me. I'm sure you are wondering "why else would he ask you to this party?" Well at first I thought he just asked because he needed someone to go with or he just felt bad for me, but no I honestly think the reason he asked me was because he like likes me.

I have made more friends as well this week. I now know Marshall's sister Marceline, a really nice girl named Bonnibel but we call her Bubblegum **(Bubblegum and Gumball are not related)**, the girl I saw talking to Gumball on the first day of school Lucy Splendora Periwinkle (They are all Freshman except Marcy who is Marshall's twin). I think Finn has a crush on Bubblegum though 'cause he's always trying to be near her and he always gets tongue tied when he's around her. Anyways I'm just so excited to go with Gumball. It's going to be so much fun. The last bell of the day lets us out of our classes and I can't wait to see Gumball so we can ride home on the bus together. Oh wait, there he is now. I start walking up to him.

Me: "Hey Gumball!"

Gumball: "Oh hey Fionna."

Me: "Is there something wrong?" He looks around the hall.

Gumball: "I'm sorry Fionna but I can't go to the party with you."

Me: "Oh ok I completely understand." Disappointment drenches my voice.

Gumball: "Sorry." He then walks off.

I stand there frozen until Marcy and Bubblegum come and snap me out of my trance. I tell them what happened and then they decide to come home with me and we step onto my bus. The minute I walk past the bus driver a tear slides down my cheek and then once my butt hits the seat I break out full out balling. Marcy and Bubblegum try to comfort but I keep balling until the bus reaches my house. We all get off the bus and I immediately head to the freezer to get a pint of ice cream. We all proceeded to my bedroom to sit on my bed and talk. I poured out all my feelings about this.

Me: "… I know we weren't really dating but still I can't believe I just got dumped… I think he should go burn in Hell… He doesn't deserve me…. I can do better… but yet why do I feel so empty… I mean he's not a bad guy…. He probably had something else to do that night…. I think I still like him though…. No Fionna you cannot like this guy he broke your heart remember…."

I just kept rambling on and on for two hours and by 4 o'clock both Marcy and Bubblegum had to leave. Bubblegum was picked up by a friend within 15 minutes but Marcy had to wait a little bit longer considering Marshall was picking her up. IU was a little glad that Marshall would be stopping by I hadn't seen him for two days and I kinda missed him. Finally 45 minutes later he was here. Don't get me wrong I love Marcy but I did want to see Marshall. He walked in the door a greeted Marcy with a hug then he turned to me.

Marshall: "Sup Fi!"

Me: "Hey Marshy!"

He hugs me then pulls me back by my shoulders to hold me there and study my face.

Marshall: "Have you been crying?"

Me: "No. What makes you think that?"

Marshall: "Because your eyes are all puffy. Hey come 'ere." He hugs me again. "What happened?"

Me: "Gumball doesn't want to go to the party with me anymore."

Marshall: "*sigh* Fi I'm sorry. Trust me that Gumwad doesn't know what he's missing. You're a great person and you will find a guy that loves you the same way you llove him. I'm sure of it."

Me: "Wow Marshy I never knew you had a sensitive side. All you ever do is flirt or joke around with me."

Marceline: "Yeah Marshy!"

Marshall: "Don't tell anyone! If you do I'll … I'll kick your ass! Have I made myself clear?" We both nod. "Good."

I walk into school on Monday just to find out that Gumball has asked out Bubblegum and she said yes. I mean how could she I thought we were friends and the she goes and does THIS. I can't believe her I'm so mad I wish I could just ask someone she liked or has dated and still has feelings for. But little did I know I accidently said it and everyone was looking at me.

**~Time Lapse~**

I walk to my lunch table to sit down and eat lunch with my friends after I grab my food.

Me: "So Bubblegum what did you think of that science quiz?"

Bubblegum: "I'm not speaking to you and don't try to play innocent with me I know you know why."

Oh no! She heard what I said earlier BUT I never saw her in the hall so someone must have told her. I bet it was Lucy she is always spreading stuff. Great now all my friends hate me.

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. First piece but don't worry I'm tough I can take it. Should I continue with this story? Or scrap it? You're choice. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update tomorrow so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	5. Assholes and Apologies

**Hey sorry I didn't post yesterday I had family over till 2 A.M. so I wrote a long chappy for you guys. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time or any of it's characters. Only the plot in this story is mine. Enjoy my story!**

Oh no! She heard what I said earlier BUT I never saw her in the hall so someone must have told her. I bet it was Lucy she is always spreading stuff. Great now all my friends hate me.

It was now 2:40 meaning I had just gotten off the bus and ran up to my bedroom. Finn and Jake weren't home for they had a club meeting after school that ran till 4 o'clock but Kate was home and she heard my loud sobbing coming from my bedroom.

Kate: "Hey babycakes, what's wrong?"

Me: "Nothing Kate just leave me alone."

Kate: "Clearly something is wrong. C'mon talk to me."

Me: "I did something awful."

I then proceeded to tell her what had happened today. In doing this I broke out into harder sobs and had to keep re-explaining myself because she couldn't understand what I was saying.

Kate: "Hey it's all going to be okay. Alright. Listen I do think that you should have thought about what you were saying before you said it but we can't do anything about it now. What I suggest you do is go into school tomorrow and when you first see Bubblegum tell her that your sorry and your emotions got the better of you. You were hurt when she said yes to Gumball and just hope she understands okay."

Me: "Yeah thanks Kate."

Kate: "Okay well I'm gonna go order pizza for dinner tonight."

Me: "Sounds good." My phoned buzzed and when I looked at the screen it said I had a text from Marceline.

**Everyone's kinda mad at you for what you said to Bubblegum**

I broke down crying again. Great now not only is Bubblegum mad at me but so is our whole friend group. I know I have to apologize to Bubblegum but I was and still am pretty mad. She did tell me before that LSP had tried to get Gumball to ask Bubblegum out on the Friday he broke up with me and then she said if he did ask her she would say no. AND THEN SHE SAID YESSS?! How does that make sense?

Kate picked up the pizza after I had realized I had ranted to myself for twenty minutes. Finn and Jake talked the entire time we were eating talking about their club meeting and the plans their club had for next week. Kate talked about her date with Mono last night being so kind as to spare us some of the details. THANK THE LORD!

After dinner I went back up to my room to blast breakup songs and songs that kind of just make you want to cry. And that's exactly what I did. Until my playlist came to one song that I just let all my tears and emotions flow out of me. **(This song as you probably well know is Rolling in the Deep by Adele)**

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark_

_Chorus:_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared_

_Chorus: x2_

_Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Chorus_

_We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat._

I cried for a good ten minutes afterwards then fell asleep due to exhaustion from crying. Hopefully I would never wake up. I wouldn't have to face Gumball, I wouldn't have to apologize to Bubblegum knowing that I may not get my friends back, and I wouldn't have to deal with a broken heart that I now have to mend.

I woke up with a start. I didn't remember hearing an alarm go off. It isn't the weekend right? No, no its Tuesday I remember. My eyes shot open. TUESDSAY?! Oh no I'm probably late for school. I hurriedly try to get dressed in the dark and then I go to get my backpack to run downstairs when I look at the clock to see how much time I have left when I notice the time on the clock. 3 A.M.?! What? My clock must be broken but when I look outside the moon is still up and the sun hasn't even started to peak up over the land. I mentally slap myself and get back under the covers after shrugging off my backpack to enjoy a few more hours of sleep.

My alarm goes off and when I wake up I remember that I already have my clothes on and decide to take a quick shower since I am almost ready as it is and I have an hour. I shrug off my clothes and step into the shower but after I step out of the shower after 10 minutes to dry myself off I remember that there was something I have to do today but I just can't remember what. Hmmmm… Oh I remember I have to apologize to Bubblegum today.

I step back into my clothes, brush my hair a few times through, then slip on my bunny headband, and headed on downstairs to eat breakfast which is for the first time not rushed.

I finish my breakfast and notice that I still have 20 minutes left before we have to get to school so I decide to sit down and play BMO while I wait for everyone else to come down. When I hear footsteps come down the stairs I turn around to see shocked faces for they are usually the ones that have to wait for me. I knew they were planning on saying something but were too tired to say something so I just continued playing BMO while they finished their breakfast and we all headed off to school.

Just my luck I walk into school and Bubblegum is standing at her locker talking to friends just a few feet away. I guess this is now or never. I start walking up to her.

Me: "Hey Bubblegum, look I 'm sorry I said the things that I said. I guess I was a little jealous because even though I said I was over him I was and I still had feelings for him. I was just angry because I was jealous and I never meant to say those things. I hope you can forgive me."

Bubblegum: "Yeah I forgive you." WE hugged. "I didn't know you still had feelings for him. I was never trying to hurt you."

Me: "It's okay."

The rest of the day went pretty normally. We were all friends again and it seemed like I had nothing to worry about again. Boy was I wrong! Lucy came running up to me in the hall before lunch.

Lucy: "OMG gurl I know you are not gonna like what I'm about to say but I needed to tell you."

Me: "What?"

Lucy: "Ok so I was walking down the hall strutting making every guy jealous when I heard Gumball say something about you."

Me: "Well what was it?"

Lucy: "Well when you walked by …ummm…. I heard him whispering to his friends 'Crazy Fionna'."

Me: "What?!"

Lucy: "Him and his friends thought you were too obsessive over him."

Me: "I barely even talked to him or saw him how do you count that as obsessive? But you know what I don't care. I don't care."

Great I was heartbroken and now I'm full out depressed. I'm not even going to say 'Could this day get any worse?' because at this point I know it could.

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. First piece but don't worry I'm tough I can take it. Should I continue with this story? Or scrap it? You're choice. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update soon so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	6. Fun Nights and CPOCFDPs

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time or any of the characters only the plot in this story is mine. Enjoy!**

Great I was heartbroken and now I'm full out depressed. I'm not even going to say 'Could this day get any worse?' because at this point I know it could.

Friday. The school bell had rung and I was heading home to start getting ready for the party tonight. Not much had happened this week after all of the shit that went on calmed down. Finn was heartbroken because he found out about Bubblegum going with Gumball to the party. Guess he didn't hear the sobs and ruckus coming from my bedroom when I was grieving. It turned out okay though because Marcy and Marshall came over and helped me comfort him. Due to this new breakthrough Finn and I just decided to hang out with each other during the party considering Jake would be with his girlfriend Lady, Cake would be with Mono, and Marshall and Marcy were the entertainment for the party. At least now the party wouldn't be awkward, I mean me and Finn are pretty close so at least we can joke around and have fun trying not to think about our broken hearts.

I just got off the bus and was heading up to my room when I heard a car pull into our driveway. I hear a car door slam and then I see Kate walking in the door.

Me: "Hey Kate."

Kate: "Oh hey babycakes. Did you just get home?"

Me: "Uh, yeah. Why are you home so early I thought you had to stay after with a teacher?" Kate usually had early dismissal from school which is why I take the bus home.

Kate: "Well turns out Mr. Petrikov was sick today so I was not able to get help with my test."

Me: "Oh I'm sorry."

Kate: "Not your fault so do you want me to help you get ready?"

Me: "Yeah that would help a ton. I have no idea what I'm doing." Hey just because I don't have a date and I'm just hanging out with my cousin doesn't mean I don't want to look good.

After three hours of brushing, teasing, tweezing, and applying, my hair and makeup were finally done. Now I just have to figure out an outfit. After ten minutes of destroying my closet I finally found the perfect outfit. It was a black hi-low skirt with a dark blue varsity jacket and a white cami underneath. I matched it with a pair of strappy sandals and my bunny headband. I walked down the stairs where I saw Jake and Finn on the couch playing BMO. They looked up to see me and Kate walking down the stairs and I could've sworn their mouths dropped open. They both looked like their normal selves put a little fancier. They walked up to us showing a little bit of a protective side.

Jake: "Geez you guys couldn't wear just sweatpants this makes our jobs as cousins ten times harder."

Me: "And what job might that be?"

Finn: "Protecting you two from asshole guys. We are your older cousins. It is our job. It's in the cousin bible."

Kate: "Mmmmhmmmm…. Sure it is and I will have you know that Mono is a very sweet guy so the only one you have to protect is this one over here." She jabbed her finger in my direction.

Me: "I do not need protecting. If I need to I can kick any guy's ass."

Finn: "Oh yeah? Then why did you lose it when Gumball dumped you, huh?"

Me: "Oh you little…" Kate and Jake stepped between us.

Kate: "Let's just go to the party without either one of you arriving with a black eye.

We hopped in the car and had arrived within 20 minutes. The party was already in full swing when we arrived. Jake and Kate went to go find Lady and Mono and me and Finn went to go wish Marcy and Marshall good luck since their band Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings were going on in ten minutes. I saw them backstage and I took Finn's wrist and pulled him there.

Finn: "Geez Fio you were right you can take care of yourself. You nearly pulled my wrist out of its socket." He rubbed his wrist which now that I saw it had a red handprint wrapped around it.

Me: "Sorry." Marshall and Marcy walked up to us. "Hey guys we came here to wish you good luck."

Marshall: "Aww thanks bunny. Means a lot that you still showed." I frowned and dropped my head down so I was looking at the floor. "I'm sorry bunny. I shouldn't have…"

Finn: "Dude, I wouldn't say anything else."

Marcy: "Hey everything's going to be okay. Alright? You and Finn are going to listen to our music and have a great time okay?" I nodded. "Good. Well we have to go get ready. See you guys later."

Me: "Good luck. I know you guys don't need it but it doesn't hurt."

We all hugged and then me and Finn decided to stop at the food table that was laid out. One look and I could tell who donated all this food. Gumball. His parents owned a candy making factoring and coincidently everything on this table had some form of candy or sugar in it. I grabbed a cupcake and then Finn and I decided to go sit down. Then Marshall and Marcy's band came out and announced themselves.

Marshall: "Hey everybody we are Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings. WE are going to play one of our new songs for you so ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" The crowd roared and the band began playing. **(This song is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy)**

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_ B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_ Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_ And besides in the mean, mean time_

_ I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_ I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_ So now the world can never get me on my level_

_ I just gotta get you off the cage_

_ I'm a young lover's rage_

_ Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_ Chorus:_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_ So light 'em up, up, up_

_ Light 'em up, up, up_

_ Light 'em up, up, up_

_ I'm on fire_

_ So light 'em up, up, up_

_ Light 'em up, up, up_

_ Light 'em up, up, up_

_ I'm on fire_

_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_ In the dark, dark_

_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_ In the dark, dark_

_ Writers keep writing what they write_

_ Somewhere another pretty vein just died_

_ I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_ That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_ A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_ Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_ In the end everything collides_

_ My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

The entire party bounced with the music that electrified the entire stage and the dance floor.

_ Chorus: x2_

_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_ In the dark, dark_

_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_ In the dark, dark_

_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Everyone cheered and girls threw themselves at Marshall. I felt a pang of jealousy but that quickly went away when I saw Marshall smirk at me from the stage not realizing how close me and Finn got towards it. The band immediately went into another song. The room electrified again as the song continued on but went away again as soon as the song finished. Marshall got close to the microphone and spoke into it while light strumming and soothing piano strummed behind his words.

Marshall: "I would like to dedicate this next song to a friend that has been having a rough time the past few days." Him and I locked eyes and I suddenly knew who that song was for. The music played softly and I found myself lost in Marshall's voice. **(Song: Skyway Avenue By: We the Kings)**

_She said let's change our luck_

_ This night is all we've got _

_ Drive fast until we crash_

_ This dead end life_

_ Sweet dreams that won't come true_

_ I'd leave it all for you_

_ Brick walls are closing in _

_ Let's make a run tonight_

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and when I turned around it was that flame haired boy from my Math class.

Flame Haired Boy: "Hi I'm Ignitius but my friends call me Flame Prince. Would you like to dance?"

Me: "Sure." WE started dancing. "My name is Fionna."

_Prechorus:_

_Blinded by the lights_

_ Hold you through forever_

_Won't let you go_

_Chorus:_

_'Cause if you jump _

_ I will jump too_

_ We will fall together_

_ From the building's ledge_

_ Never looking back at what we've done_

_ We'll say it was love_

_ 'Cause I would die for you_

_ On skyway avenue_

_ She said don't change your mind_

_ Let's leave this town behind_

_ We'll race right off the cliff_

_ They will remember this_

_ It all got so mundane_

_ With you I'm back again_

_ Just take me by the hand_

_ We're close to the edge_

_Prechorus_

_Chorus_

_ Where are your guts to fly?_

_ Soaring through, through the night_

_ And if you take that last step_

_ I'll follow you_

_ Leave the edge and fly_

_ We're finally alive_

_Chorus_

_So what's left to prove_

_ We have made it through_

Flame Prince: "Nice to meet you Fionna. Thanks for the dance." With that he walked off.

Finn: "Who was that?"

Me: "Oh him his name is Flame Prince he's in my Math class."

Finn: "Okay well as long as there is nothing going on here then I guess we're fine. Looks like I won't have to protect you after all." He chuckled.

We directed our attention back to Marshall and Marcy and listened and danced for the rest of the night. By the time the party was over everyone in the room was covered in sweat leave it to Marshall and Marcy to not play one slow song for the couples out there. Not that Finn and I minded, if they did play a slow song we would have booked it to the tables and sat down. After the party ended Finn and I stuck around but Jake and Kate went to Lady's and Mono's houses for the night. Luckily Finn already had his license so we didn't need to worry. We went backstage to help the band clean up when we saw Marcy and Marshall.

Me: "Hey you guys were amazing. We didn't stop dancing for one minute."

Marcy: "Yeah we know we saw you guys. You managed to get to the very front of the crowd."

Finn: "Well you guys did do amazing! I can't wait to see you at your next concert."

Marshall: "Well our next one is in two weeks so we hope to see you guys there the more the merrier."

Me: "Hey and about that song you dedicated to me, dude, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." He blushed which was odd since I had never seen him blush but it stood out on his pale skin.

Marshall: "It was nothing. Just something to lift your spirits that's all."

Me: "No it wasn't nothing it meant the world to me. Come 'ere." I hugged him and he hugged me back while settling his chin on my shoulder which was not an easy feet since my 5' 8" frame was short compared to his 6'3" one. And yes I did grow three inches in the last three months. WE stayed like this for a long time until Finn had to ruin it.

Finn: "WEEE-OOOO WEEEE-OOOO WEEEE-OOOOOOO!" He cupped his hands over his mouth. "This is the CPOCFDP release your hands from my cousin and back away with your hands in the air! WEE-OOO WEE-OOOO WEEEE-OOOOO….." Marcy chuckled.

Me: "FINN! FINNNNN! Dude what the hell? CPOCFDP?!"

Finn: "It means Cousins Protecting Other Cousins From Douchebags Police."

Marshall: "Hey I may be a dick sometimes but I am far from being a douchebag."

Finn: "My suspicions tell me otherwise." He narrowed his eyes and Marshall did the same. I got between the two.

Me: "Okay, okay no need to fight. We are all friends here right? So let's calm down and go our separate ways before you two end up laying on the ground in pain okay?"

Finn + Marshall: "Yes ma'am." Their tones sounded defeated. Haha, I bested them and Finn thought I needed protecting.

Finn and I drove home and proceeded to play BMO after I wiped off my makeup and put on sweats and a baggy t-shirt. We ended up playing BMO till about two in the morning considering Jake or Kate were here to tell us to go up to our rooms. We ate junk food and laughed all night until we both fell asleep on the ground with controllers still in our hands. And for some reason I found myself dreaming of a certain boy with messy raven hair and a red plaid shirt.

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. First piece but don't worry I'm tough I can take it. Should I continue with this story? Or scrap it? You're choice. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update soon so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	7. Tradgedies and Misfortunes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time or the characters only the plot in this story is mine. Enjoy!**

Finn and I drove home and proceeded to play BMO after I wiped off my makeup and put on sweats and a baggy t-shirt. We ended up playing BMO till about two in the morning considering Jake or Kate were here to tell us to go up to our rooms. We ate junk food and laughed all night until we both fell asleep on the ground with controllers still in our hands. And for some reason I found myself dreaming of a certain boy with messy raven hair and a red plaid shirt.

Thank Glob it's Saturday. Well that doesn't really matter considering it's finally WINTER BREAK! Yay! I get to lounge around in my pjs for hours on end and I don't have to give a fuck. Kate and Jake are throwing a big party to hang out with some of their friends that have graduated from their old schools so I figure that me and Finn will either just hang out here for a while or go over to Marshall's and Marcy's place and jam while we wait for things to calm done back here. So I've gotten to talk to Flame Prince more in class and I can say that he's a pretty cool guy for someone named Flame Prince. Finn and I decided to go hang with Marsh and Marcy while Jake and Kate probably tear the house down.

We just pulled into their driveway and proceeded to knock on the door. It opened and we saw a shirtless Marshall wearing only plaid pajama pants. I blushed. I forgot that we should have called first.

Finn: "Dude put a shirt on. We got little miss fire truck over here."

Me: "Shut up okay. The only other guy I have ever seen shirtless is you because you insist that after a shower you need to air dry the chest hair that you don't have." Marshall choked back a laugh.

Marshall: "So not to be rude or anything but why are you guys here?"

Me: "Jake and Kate are throwing a party for their friends that went off to college so we wanted to see if you guys wanted to jam?"

Marshall: "Yeah sure let me just go get Marce and we can jam for a little while."

Finn: "Cool by me."

We step inside the house while Marshall walks up the stairs and returns a little later with a struggling Marcy flung over his shoulder. He lets her down and then turns her around to see us after she slaps him in the face.

Marcy: "Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Finn: "We wanted to see if you guys wanted to jam?"

Marcy: "Oh yeah sure let me just go grab our guitars and this one a shirt." I blush again and Marcy smacks Marshall's stomach with her hand that now that I look at it seems as though Marshall has a clearly defined six pack.

Finn: "Look who's the little fire house." Marshall laughs.

Marshall: "Yeah Fi. What do you think I'm sexy without a shirt?"

Finn: "Okay dude that's going too far that is my cousin you're talking about."

Marshall: "Fine, fine."

Marcy came down with the guitars and a few other instruments and we jammed for a little bit. After a while we decided to watch a movie. We watched Frozen and I don't know how they got a copy of it since the movie just aired in theaters but they claimed to know one of the writers and he gave them a copy early. It was now midnight and Finn and I decided that we should probably head back considering the party would be winding down around now. We parked the car in our driveway and headed into the house most people were gone but one person was still left. He was chatting with Kate and Jake about the sports teams at his college. He turned around to say hi and I realized it was Kate's friend Mark. He waved at me and Finn and then I went upstairs to change into my pjs again and tried to fall asleep. Surprisingly I couldn't so I went downstairs and decided to watch Sportscenter so that maybe I could fall asleep but this was to no avail. I head footsteps coming from downstairs and I turned to look who it was ready to attack who or whatever it was. It was Mark. Huh, funny I thought he went home. He came and sat next to me on the couch.

Mark: "Hey what are you still doing up?"

Me: "I couldn't sleep."

Mark: "Oh ok."

We sat like that in silence for a little while until he asked me a question.

Mark: "Hey have you ever been kissed before?" I looked away.

Me: "No." He chuckled. "What's so bad with that?"

Mark: "Nothing but if you want I can be you first kiss." Wait, didn't he have a girlfriend.

Me: "Um, no I'm good. I'll get my first kiss when I'm ready and I'm just not ready yet."

He starts to lean in but I stop him. We sit in silence for a little longer, me obviously weirded out by what just happened and when I thought it couldn't get any weirder it does. I feel his hand on my skin slightly massaging it. I push his hand away and after a little while he places his hand back I let it rest there for a little bit and then try to push it away again but he comes back. I don't know if I like this feeling or if I don't. This is all new to me and I don't know what to do. Knowing that it is no use I let it stay but he soon tries to go under the material that separates skin from touching skin and I stop him. He then does the unthinkable. When I'm not paying attention he leans in and kisses me using his tongue sloppily. I am in so much shock my body paralyzes. He lays me down and continues to kiss me and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He starts to touch me all over my body and once again I paralyze. After about ten minutes I regain what little sense I have left and I push him off of me.

Me: "I have to go to sleep."

Mark: "I can carry you up if you want?"

Me: "No I'll just stay here."

Too emotionally drained and physically weak I stay on the couch and try to fall asleep knowing that I probably won't be able to. I feel him get off the couch and walk to Kate's room. I hear them talking and then I hear his footsteps come down the stairs. I hear him walk over to couch and feel the blanket rising from his hand going underneath trying to touch me again. I grab ahold of his wrist.

Me: "If you want to keep that hand then I suggest you step away from the couch."

I feel him walk away after I let his wrist go and I hear the door lightly shut. I roll over onto my stomach and cry. I cry all night not getting a wink of sleep. I stay quiet all of the next day until Kate asks me what's up. I lead her upstairs and tell her what happened. She pulls me into a hug and cries on my shoulder and I cry on hers. I keep trying to tell her it wasn't her fault but every time I say it she cries more. She pulls me back and holds me by my shoulders.

Kate: "I'm so sorry that this happened and I can tell you that he will never be let inside this house again and he will never come near you again okay?"

Me: "Thank you."

We hug more and then I leave to go take a shower trying to scrub all of the Mark off me as possible. I'm scared he's going to come back and do worse things to me but I know that with Kate her I won't have to.

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. First piece but don't worry I'm tough I can take it. Should I continue with this story? Or scrap it? You're choice. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update soon so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	8. Bullying, Self Harm, and New Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or the characters only the plot in this story is mine.**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while I have had a few personal problems and some school stuff to figure out. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the week before Christmas break and I could honestly say that my life sucks. I have been getting bullied all week from hearing Gumball and his friends talking about their "crazy fionna" business and then with Lucy how she causes so much drama with her friend group and her copying off of my homework or classwork.

It was the first set of the day and we were working on a study guide when she decided to gossip the entire set and then during the last five minutes of class ask me for all the answers like she has decided to do the entire year. And I have had enough of it.

Me: "No. Listen Lucy, I don't think it is fair that I am doing all of the work and you get to live off my successes."

Lucy: "Fine then. Be that way." She stared at me for a while dumbfounded and then turned around to gossip about what had happened to her friends.

The rest of the day dragged on with many more complications. I had more drama with other friends and I realized that I really didn't have any friends anymore. My life was full of disappointment. I went to my first day of counseling today and yet it somewhat helped it still didn't stop me from starting to cut myself tonight. The next day I started to wear longer sleeves and darker colors. I began to rely in Marshall more and hide myself in my room when I would get home. I can tell that Kate has noticed a difference in me but I don't think she has put the pieces together yet. I cut every single night and each time the cuts become deeper and deeper drawing out more and more blood every time.

I have just found out that Marshall used to cut too. I feel like I can rely on him for anything and he is the one that knows most about my condition. As well as understands it the most. I usually go over to his house and we just talk for a while. Kate knows about the bullying and I have just found out that she has been emailing my counselor behind my back about it. I am supposed to see the principal today to discuss with him about talking to Lucy about the cheating.

I was called down during sixth period to talk to the principal. We talked for a while about the situation and then my counselor and I talked for a few more minutes alone. She asked me some questions about how I was feeling about the whole situation. I lied. Later I had a talk with Marshall about my actual feelings about the situation I was out into by Kate. The scary thing is is that the more I talk to Marshall about my problems the more I feel like I may be falling for him. But am I feeling this only because I feel that he is comforting me or is it something more.


	9. Unopen Feelings and Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time or the characters. Only the plot in this story and some outside characters are mine. Enjoy!**

The scary thing is, is that the more I talk to Marshall about my problems the more I feel like I may be falling for him. But am I feeling this only because I feel that he is comforting me or is it something more.

It is now a week before midterms and I am scared to death. This is my first time taking the midterms and I don't know what to expect. What if I fail? What if I forget everything I learned once the exam starts? My life is a big bowl of what-ifs. I still go to counseling every week but no one really knows my whole story. The only people who know about my cutting and my depression only know bits and pieces of it no one knows my whole story and no one ever will.

I have started to wear darker clothing and longer sleeves. I no longer feel safe or comfortable anywhere but Marshall's place. I spend most of my time there and I can tell Kate is starting to get pissed off. She has never liked Marshall even though she barely even knows him. She thinks that he is just a douchebag that is only there for me and comforts me so he can get in my pants. But yet she has never seen the side of him that only I see. I see a guy that has a hard exterior on the outside but inside he is broken and has just as many scars as me. Only me and Marcy know that he has cut himself in the past and even though I know that I still see the side of him that no one else does. I see the guy that is broken inside, that claims to need no one yet he needs someone, the guy that is silently crying inside. And yet even though I know all of these things I still feel that I need him more than he needs me.

Kate: "Babycakes can you come down here I need to talk to you about something."

Me: "Yeah sure Kate I'll be down in a sec." I pull down my sleeves and open the door to walk down the stairs to see Kate waiting at the kitchen table for me.

Me: "What's up?"

Kate: "I think that you have been spending too much time with Marshall. I don't think he is a good influence for you. You have changed since you have started hanging out with him. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Me: "So are you saying that I can't see him anymore?"

Kate: "Yes. I think that is what's best for you right now."

Me: "You can't forbid me to see him. You don't even know what is going on in my life right now. Everything I tell you, you try to make it seem like it isn't so bad that everything isn't as bad as it really is. So if you think that taking me away from him is going to help this situation then you couldn't be more wrong."

Kate: "Fionna I am your legal guardian and I think this is what is best for you."

Me: "What is best for me right now is to get away from everyone." I start to run to my room.

Kate: "Fionna get back down here right now. We are not done talking."

Me: "Well I am." And with that I slammed my door shut and locked it.

I started to cry my eyes out. I need to get out of here. _Yes Fionna you're right you do need to get out of here, you need to kill yourself. _The voice in my heads was back. _Nobody will miss you. You're a useless, pathetic, ugly loser that does not deserve to live. _You're wrong, Marshall will miss me. _No he wont who are you kidding he is just there because he pities you and doesn't want the guilt of your death on his hands. _Maybe you're right, voice, maybe you're right. With that I brought the blade down on my skin and added the depth to my scars. Blood came pouring out of them and I felt free. I felt in control and I felt that for once I was in control of my life.

At that moment I knew what I had to do. I needed to get out of here. Go somewhere where I wouldn't have to deal with Kate's false accusations of my situation and her criticizing who I go to for support. Marshall's place. Yes I realize that this will be the first place Kate will look but at least I can be there for a little while to get away from her. I start to pack a large duffel bag with all the things I need to last a few days. Considering I feel that this is how long it will be until Kate finds me. Toothbrush, deodorant, toothpaste, razor… Check. Clothes… Check. Another pair of shoes… Check. Pillow and Blanket…. Check. Last but not least my Swiss Army Knife(cutting blade) … Check. I threw my bag out the window along with my blanket and pillow. I wrote a little note to Kate saying that I just needed some time and to not come looking for me. Even though at this point I knew that statement was useless. I unlocked my bedroom door, slipped on my backpack , and jumped out the window. I picked up my duffel, my pillow, and my blanket and started walking towards Marshall's house. His house was a few blocks away from mine but I didn't care I would've rather not have asked for a ride from anyone considering then someone would know where I was.

After 30 minutes of walking I ended up at Marshall's front door. I knocked. From inside, I heard some footsteps and then the doorknob turning. The door opened up to show Marshall.

Marshall: "Fi…"

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update soon so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	10. Marshy and Fi

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time or the characters only the plot in this story is mine. Enjoy!**

Marshall: "Fi…"

Me: "Hi Marshy."

Marshall: "What are you doing here?"

Me: "I had a fight with a Kate and I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while."

Marshall: "Yeah sure. Come on in." He held the door open for me and I walked in.

Marshall: "So what was the fight about?"

Me: "You."

Marshall: "Oh really?" He smirked.

Me: "Now before your head explodes from your ego getting too big, the fight was about how Kate didn't like how I was spending too much time over here and that she thought I was going to get hurt by a douchebag like you. Sorry her words not mine."

Marshall: "Well is that what you think of me Fi? Do you think I'm a douche?"

Me: "Ummm….." Saved by the bell. My phone went off. "Sorry I gotta take this. Hello"

_Kate: "Sweetie where did you go? Please come back home."_

Me: "I just need some time alone. Don't worry I'm safe."

_Kate: "You're at Marshall's aren't you?"_

Me: "*sigh* … yes. But don't worry I'm safe I just need some time to think and be away."

_Kate: "Okay, but if he hurts you or tries anything just call me and I will come and get you. Okay?"_

Me: "Okay. I'll see you at school on Monday. I love you, bye."

_Kate: "I love you too. See you on Monday. Bye." _She hung up.

Marshall: "Is everything okay?"

Me: "Yeah I just needed someplace to go for a while to get my mind off stuff."

Marshall: "Yeah I understand. So sleeping arrangements. How about you take my bed and I will take the couch?"

Me: "No way, man. I'm not taking your bed, it's yours. I will take the couch."

Marshall: "Nope you are taking my bed and that ends that discussion. So, movie night?" He held up a couple of movies.

Me: "Sounds good. How about we watch the new Wolverine movie?"

Marshall: "Awesome." He popped the disk in and called up to Marcy to see if she wanted to watch. In the end she ended up declining. "Don't worry you can bury yourself in my shirt if it gets too gory or scary for you."

Me: "Are you kidding, nothing could be too scary for me." He started the movie.

Me: "Best movie EVER! I especially liked the part when he slit open his chest and had to search around his heart for that ambiote thing."

Marshall: "Wow you were right you are a pretty tough chic."

Me: "I told ya." I ruffled his soft, smooth hair.

Marshall: "Okay you young little missy go up to bed you have a long day of school tomorrow."

Me: "Fine." I run and sit down on the couch. "There I'm in bed."

Marshall: "Nope I think we already decided this. You are sleeping in my bed and I am sleeping on the couch." With that he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs.

Me: "You know I can walk right?"

Marshall: "Well I knew the only way you would leave would end up being that I carry you."

Me: "It isn't fair. You suffer at my expense." He sets me down on the bed.

Marshall: "It's fine, really. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Me: "Hey where is the bathroom I have to change and brush my teeth."

Marshall: "It's down the hall and the second door to the right."

Me: "Thanks."

I start to get up to go to the bathroom when I bump into the table by Marshall's bed. Conveniently though, when I went to grab something so I wouldn't fall I ended up grabbing Marshall's hand bringing him down on the bed on top of me, our faces only inches apart. My eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth while his eyes did the same. Our heads started to close that distance while he brought his hand up to cup my face. I started to tilt my head waiting until the distance closed, yet when we were only a centimeter away from each other I heard footsteps.

Marcy: "Hey Marsh do you have an extra set of guitar strings?" She looked up from the package of old strings to see me and Marshall only a centimeter away from each other pressed against each other on the bed.

Marshall: "Trust me it's not what it looks like." He got off of me and helped me to my feet."

Marcy: "Mmmhhhhmmmm… Sure, well have fun you two."

Me and Marshall looked at each other and burst out laughing. Marcy walked away.

Me: "Well I need to go get ready for bed so night, Marshy."

Marshall: "Goodnight Fi."

I headed to the bathroom, got on my pjs, and brushed my teeth before heading back to Marshall's room. I lay down on his bed and pulled the covers over top of me. I breathed in his scent. For some reason I never noticed how good he smells, but that got me to thinking. Did I want to kiss him back there? Do I actually like him or is this just because I feel that he is comforting me and I like that? I don't know. I fall into a deep sleep thinking of an alternate world in which I'm happy without depression, Marshall and Marceline are demon vampires, Kate is a super stretchy cat, Jake is a super stretchy dog, and Finn and I are the last two humans on Earth. They call it the Land of AAA. Oh how good it would be to live there.

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update soon so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	11. Friendly Faces and Name Calling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or the characters only the plot in this story are mine. Enjoy!**

I wake up the next morning to an alarm. I guess staying up till midnight talking to Marshy wasn't the best idea. Great, I have to face Kate today. Luckily we will be at school so I won't have to deal with the yelling. Marshall's giving me a ride today considering Marcy has study hall first set and gets late arrival. I get up and shower quickly yet while I am halfway down getting the conditioner out of my hair I hear the door creak open followed by footsteps and groggy yawning. It was Marshall.

Me: "Dude, what the Glob?" I poke my head out of the curtain.

Marshall: He backs up and runs into the counter. "Holy shit Fi. I didn't even remember you were staying here."

Me: "So you just walk into the bathroom when Marcy is taking a shower?"

Marshall: "No because she usually sings in the shower and I thought it was just the faucet running. But you know there was a little part of me hoping to get lucky."

Me: "You perverted bastard. Now get out. I'll be done in 5 minutes."

Marshall: "That's what all girls say." He walks out of the bathroom and closes the door.

Five minutes later I was out of the shower and drying my hair with a towel. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to Marshall's room to get changed. Of course he was already there with an apple sticking out of his mouth and pulling on a pair of jeans. He turned around and saw me just standing there.

Marshall: "Oh look who's peeking now. Did you hope to get lucky as well Fi?" My face burned bright red.

Me: "As if I just needed clothes." I picked up my bag and headed back to the bathroom to change into my outfit that consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue T-shirt, and a light gray hoodie. I walk out of the bathroom for the second time, dropped my bag back in Marshall's room, and headed downstairs to grab something for breakfast only to find Marshall on one of the barstools in the kitchen. I head into the kitchen to find a refrigerator full of red foods. I swear Marshall and Marcy are redoholics. No joke.

I pick up some strawberry jam and a piece of bread and go over to sit in front of Marshall. I pick up the jar of jam and start to spread the sugary concoction onto my breakfast for the morning. Marshall was writing down something on a sheet of paper in front of him.

Me: "Song lyrics?" I take a bit out of my breakfast.

Marshall: "Mmmhmmmm….. Something new I wrote for the band…. Done… And I want you to sing it."

Me: "Me?! I sing like baby monkeys at feeding time. Nuh uh. Not doing it."

Marshall: "You sing fine and you are doing it. Now come on we are going to be late. So unless you want to get yelled at by your teachers and Kate I suggest we move."

Me: "But…. I haven't finished my breakfast yet."

Marshall: "We all know you are just trying to get out of doing midterm prep. It's not that bad. Now come on."

Me: "Nope. I'm staying right here."

Marshall: "Fine that leaves me no choice." He starts to walk towards me and I freeze up. He grabs me by my waist and hoists me over his shoulder.

Me: "MARSHALL LEE! Put me down this instant!" I start to thrash in his arms as I feel him walk out the door.

Marshall: "Suit yourself." He sets me down on his motorcycle and hands me a helmet. I set it on my head as he does the same. He swings his leg over the bike. "Hold onto me." I do as I'm told by wrapping my arms around his waist.

I've never felt freedom like that before. It feels like you're flying. But like every good thing, it had to come to an end. We got off the bike and walked into school. We departed our separate ways and I already knew that this was going to be a bad day. I was body slammed into a locker while a passing jock who said to 'watch where you're going, loser'. But you know when have I not been called names. Freak, Loser, Weird, Attention Seeking Whore, and worst of all Crazy. I feel that I don't even belong at this school or in this life. People that I actually talk to and are 'friends' with ignore me like I don't even exist, like I'm a nobody. So let me tell you this. If I died, no one would miss me.

**Tell me what you think. Comment, Review, Follow, and/or Like. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard. Be aware there will be pairings and the story will change. I will update soon so stayed tuned you will not have to wait long.**


	12. One Word Suicide

I was body slammed into a locker while a passing jock who said to 'watch where you're going, loser'. But you know when have I not been called names. Freak, Loser, Weird, Attention Seeking Whore, and worst of all Crazy. I feel that I don't even belong at this school or in this life. People that I actually talk to and are 'friends' with ignore me like I don't even exist, like I'm a nobody. So let me tell you this. If I died, no one would miss me.

I walked into the bathroom and started to cut myself. I have become used to cutting myself at school because I don't want Marshall to catch me doing it when we are at his house. The sharp blade pierced my skin as I saw drops of my blood start to drip down my skin. I then tried to hold my breath to relieve myself of this pain (I know stupid right). I was so close, but yet I still breathed. I took out a bottle of Advil that I kept for headaches and started to uncap the bottle. I poured about half of it into my hand when Marcy came into the bathroom I was at the sink ready to end my life. She walked over to me.

Marcy: "Hey Fionna." She didn't notice the pills that were held in my clenched fist.

Me: "…"

Marcy: "Fionna, what's wrong?" Crap I forgot to put away the bottle of Advil. "Fionna give me the pills."

Me: "NO! I wanna die just let me!"

Marcy: "I need to call Marshall." Brings out her phone and dials his number. Meanwhile I take the phone.

Me: "No, he doesn't need to know and you are not going to tell him. So just leave me to die!"

Marcy: "No Fionna I can't let you do that. You mean too much to me for me to let you do this."

Me: "JUST LEAVE!"

Marcy: "No Fionna, you need help." Little did I know that I forgot to press end on the call to Marshall and he was hearing every word as well as running to our location.

Me: "Everyone thinks I need help." She takes me hand and empties the pills in it back into the bottle. "No, give them back. I NEED THEM! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ?!" Marshall entered the bathroom (yes the girls bathroom, no one was in there but Marcy and I) to see tears streaming down my face, blood coating my arms, and pills all over the floor for Marcy could not get them all back into the bottle without me knocking a few on the floor first. He rushed over to me pulling me into a hug to try to restrain me.

Marshall: "Go get help!" Marcy stood there dumbstruck. "NOW!"

I buried my face into his chest sobbing and mumbling "I wanna die, I wanna die…" over and over again. He brought me down to the floor so that he was sitting and I was sitting on his lap. Everytime I mumbled that I wanted to die her held me tighter almost as if, if he let me go I would disappear, which at this point I was almost certain would happen. He rocked back and forth trying to calm me down for a while until Marcy came back.

Marcy: "I called 911 they said they would be here shortly."

Marshall: "Good let's get out of here and get to the front of the school so they can pick her up."

Marcy: "Are you going to go with her?"

Marshall: "Yeah. I know how this process can be and honestly I don't want to leave her alone right now."

Marcy: "Okay I will walk you guys out."

We got up with Marshall still holding onto me and started walking towards the door. We excited the bathroom and I could tell all eyes were on us. I clung to Marshall as we walked towards the main entrance. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance as they neared the school. They pulled up to the school and escorted Marshall and I into the ambulance. I could feel Marshall waving to Marcy from the ambulance. That was it I was on my way to the hospital. Great, another place for them to call me a freak.

**I do NOT own Adventure Time or the characters only the plot of this story is mine.**


End file.
